Rose
by balletlover
Summary: Rose asks Hermione about how she got her name and discovers a secret Hermione's been keeping. Hermione's yule ball experience re-told differently. Different from other stories I've seen. Cannon pairing but mostly about HG/DM, implied Rose/Scoripus.


**HI!**

**Thanks for clicking**

**Disclaimer: Would I need to write this if I owned Harry Potter? Of course I wouldn't! Hermione and Draco would've been together.**

**This is mostly about Hermione and Draco but since Rose exists, Ron&Hermione are married and all  
**

* * *

"Mum?" Rose Weasley said peering into her mother's study.

"Yes Rose?" Hermione replied.

"I have a question..." Rose said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know how Lily, Al and James are all named after significant people to Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny?" Rose asked.

"Of course. What did you want to ask?" Hermione asked.

"I know dad named Hugo, but aunt Ginny said you were the one who named me. I was just wondering why you chose the name Rose..." she said.

"Ahh... Well I suppose I ought to tell you sooner or later..." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Well...?" Rose prompted.

"I suggest you come in and sit down; it's quite a long story" Hermione told her.

Rose sat in the chair in front of her mother and looked at her curiously. She really was like Hermione.

"Well, you know your friend Scorpius' father went to school with your dad and I right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but wasn't he horrible to you and dad?"

"He was sometimes but this is the beginning of my reason for naming you Rose. Anyway, it was in my 4th year at Hogwarts when your uncle Harry was a champion in the triwizard tournament. There was a ball around Christmas and you know that I went with Victor Krum and your father got upset and we got into this argument about it" Hermione told her.

"Yeah I know about that, Aunt Ginny told me that story a hundred times" Rose said.

"I'm sure she has, but you see, she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened after that argument with Ron"

"But how is Scorpius' father involved in this whole thing?"

"After I walked out on your father and Uncle Harry, I went somewhere. A place Draco Malfoy happened to find me..." Hermione said

* * *

Hermione stormed into the girls' dormitory after she and Ron had a yelling match in the common room about Krum. She was about to break down in tears but, upon seeing Lavender and Paravati giggling about something, decided to go somewhere else.

She left the Gryffindor common rooms and walked along the now empty halls. She didn't exactly know where she was going, she just followed whatever instinct told her to do. She came to a stop at the foot of the astronomy tower. She raced up the staircase without thinking.

Hermione was on the verge of tears when she reached the top. She broke down and started to cry. She gazed up at the stars with watery eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"Granger? Is that you?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around without bothering to wipe her tears. "Go away, Malfoy!" she said.

"Why should I? This tower doesn't belong to you" Draco sneered.

Hermione glared and ignored him. He looked at the stars then back at her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

Hermione chose to ignore him. Instead, she continued to gaze at the stars.

"I bet it's Weasel or Potty again" Draco smirked.

"Look, I don't care if you stay, just leave me alone!" Hermione snapped.

"So I was right. Judging by Weasel's expression at the ball, you did have a row" Draco continued as if she hadn't just told him off.

Hermione was fed up enough without his insults. She whipped out her wand and was about to curse him when he said "ok I'll stop for now! Truce for tonight?"

"Alright"

They were silent once more aside from an occasional sob from Hermione.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Draco asked in an attempt at being civil.

"Err... Scorpius" she said quietly.

"Why that?" Draco asked.

"I honestly don't know... I guess I just like the pattern" she replied sounding a little unsure.

They were silent once more. Hermione's thoughts drifted from Draco to Ron, to the ball, to Viktor and back to Draco again.

"Malfoy?" she said breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked sounding irritated.

"Am I really so bad that someone like Ron would use me as a last resort?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Weasel's an idiot" was all he said.

She frowned. That was not the answer she wanted. She wondered if that was as close to a compliment she would get from Malfoy.

"Don't get your hopes up, Granger. I was merely stating a known fact" he said as if reading her mind.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly as if she only realized she didn't know why he would be there at this time.

"I was bored and I needed to get away from Parkinson" Draco muttered sounding bored indeed.

"Well I'm not a source of entertainment" she told him seriously.

"I didn't think you'd be here" he said in defense.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here either" she murmured.

"You know, Granger, you're not so bad when you're not being a know-it-all teacher's pet" Draco said stepping closer to her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. Was he actually complementing her? He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I should go... it's past curfew" he muttered turning away. He stopped by the stairs.

"This night doesn't change anything, Granger. By tomorrow this truce is over" he said before walking away.

Hermione put her hand where his skin brushed hers and felt a stem behind her ear. There was a red rose without any thorns.

It was a perfect representation of that night. Red, green and unnatural. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, together for a night, impossibly peaceful... Just like the rose.

* * *

"You mean to say that you and Scorpius' dad had something between you guys that no one ever knew about?" Rose asked once Hermione had finished the story.

"Rose, we hated each other! Nothing changed that night, the reason I named you that is because that rose represented the impossibility of our friendship yet it happened, if only for a night. What I mean to say is that after the war, inter-house unity was still somewhat impossible, I had hoped that by the time you would go to Hogwarts it would be a normal thing" Hermione explained.

"Then why is it that you named your first born 'Rose' and Mr. Malfoy named his only child 'Scorpius'?" Rose asked stubbornly. She sounded very much like her mother when arguing something.

"it's much more complicated than that, Rose. If you take a look at the Black family tree you'll see that most, if not all, their names are related to the stars, I suppose Draco was just following the tradition" Hermione said.

"There are millions of other stars out there, why 'Scorpius'? I mean why not name him 'Cepheus', it's the constellation beside Draco" Rose pointed out.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Scorpius, but don't tell him the story I just told you, his father may not like it" Hermione suggested.

"Alright, I will" Rose said determinedly before going off to find a quill and price of parchment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll post the companion to this in soon. It's written but it hasn't been fixed for capitalization and all the usual checks. The companion is called Scorpius and it's basically Draco's side of the story.**

**REVIEWS = AWESOMENESS!  
**


End file.
